smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyranny Of The Black Knight (Hero Stories)/Part 5
It took them some time to reach Camelot Castle; but Snappy and Caliburn were ready to complete the first of three tests given to them by the Lady of the Lake. "The test is about to begin." Caliburn said, as they entered the castle grounds. "Leave it to me!" Snappy said, as he ran through the castle grounds and across the bridge leading to the marketplace. Snappy could see many stalls full of many fruits and vegetables. "The dungeon shouldn't be too far from here." Caliburn said. "Keep going in this direction." "Got it!" Snappy said, as they came to a wide open curved street. "Time to prove myself as a knight!" "That's the spirit!" Caliburn said, excitedly. At some point on their travels, Snappy and Caliburn came to a dead end. "Now where do we go?" Snappy asked. "Take a look around, there must be something we can use," Caliburn answered. Snappy looked around for a little while; before his eyes were caught onto a large ballista. "Hey! This could work!" Snappy suggested. "You're not as stupid as I once thought," Caliburn said. "Well, I am quite smart and mature for my age," Snappy responded. "Cut the rope on the ballista," Caliburn said. "You got it!" Snappy answered, as he used Caliburn to cut the rope; making the ballista launch its projectile into a far away statue with so much force that it made the statue fall through the castle wall. "Good heavens!" Caliburn said, in complete shock, as Snappy began to grind down the rope. "Heh heh... Sorry!" Snappy apologized, trying hard not to chuckle. They followed the rope into where the statue fell and noticed lots of running water. "Where are we?" Snappy asked Caliburn. "Looks like a waterway under the castle." Caliburn answered, as they followed a small stream to a wooden barricade. "Time to chop my way through!" Snappy said, as he swung Caliburn back and forth; weakening the barricade with each swing, and with one final swing; Snappy destroyed the barricade and continued to follow the stream, until it came to another wooden barricade. "Not another one!" Snappy complained. "Just do what you did before," Caliburn suggested. Just as Snappy was about to swing, a group of King Arthur's minions appeared out of nowhere; catching him by surprise. "What the?" Snappy said, in surprise. "Look out!" Caliburn shouted. As the minions swung their swords, Snappy jumped out of harms way and channeled his energy into Caliburn before releasing the Soul Surge technique; taking them down all at once. "That was a bit riskier than usual." Snappy said. "How fare you, Sir Knave?" Caliburn asked. Snappy continued to follow the stream until it ran out of the castle and into the woods. "It's close, but it seems you somehow made it." Caliburn said. "Too easy! Piece of cake!" Snappy said, proudly. "Do not let it go to your head, fool!" Caliburn said, sternly. Snappy began to screech to a halt. "What's wrong?" Caliburn asked, as they stopped. "Look!" Snappy said, pointing to a small Smurfling who was crying at the side of the path. "Waaaaaahhh!" the little Smurfling cried. "Hey! What's the matter? Are you lost or something?" Snappy asked, concernedly. The little Smurfling turned to face him, Snappy noticed she appeared to resemble a younger version of Smurfette. "A great big dragon attacked my village." she cried. "A dragon!?" Snappy asked, in complete surprise. "It took my Mama and my Papa and everybody away... Waaaaaahhh!" she cried. Snappy had a look of determination on his face; before it changed into a smile. "You know where the dragon is?" Snappy asked her, kindly. "It's in the big cave at the bottom of that mountain." the little Smurfling said, pointing to a mountain in the distance. "All right, I'm on it!" Snappy said, agreeing to help her. "Wait! Don't tell me you're going off to slay a dragon now!" Caliburn asked, in shock. "Yes, we are!" Snappy answered, with great determination. "What of the Lady's tests!? You'll never make it in time!" Caliburn said, trying to get Snappy to focus on the tests. "Yeah, maybe, but... I play by my own rules. Remember that." Snappy answered back. "You fool..." Caliburn muttered, as he and Snappy headed off to slay the dragon. "Hang in there, my fellow Smurfling! I'll get your parents back!" Snappy said, giving her a thumbs up as they headed down the path towards the mountain. Eventually they left the forest and out on to the wide open plain, which Caliburn knew as the Titanic Plain. They traveled down the path towards the mountain; when a horde of King Arthur's minions appeared, blocking their way as well as surrounding them, many wielding shields and spears. Snappy looked around trying to come up with a way to get out of his predicament. "Don't be afraid of their spear's long reach!" Caliburn whispered to him. Snappy then came up with the quickest way out of his current situation, he closed his eyes and began to focus hard as Caliburn began to feel the energy surge through his blade, and with one big swing, Snappy took out all the minions. "You're coming along very well. You're training seems to be paying off." Caliburn said, as they continued down the path. Snappy sniggered, "Too easy! Piece of cake." After a while of running down the path, they were getting closer and closer to the foot of the mountain. Snappy could see an opening just ahead of him. "This must be it." he said, as they approached. "Indeed." Caliburn said. "Undoubtedly the lair of the dragon lies ahead." As they edged closer and closer to the entrance, Caliburn was in awe of the view of the plains. "Well, isn't his a nice view." he said. Snappy too took a look at the view and he himself found himself in awe of it. "It's great!" he said with enthusiasm. As they approached the entrance, they noticed a shadowy figure standing just ahead of them. Snappy came to a screeching halt. "I don't suppose you're gonna let me by?" he asked the figure. The figure stepped forward, Snappy noticed he looked a lot like Dempsey, he even had the same gruff appearance. "Heh! You look just like this Smurf I know!" Snappy joked. The figure drew out his two swords, "Ho! You dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table?" he demanded, his voice sounding deep and rough. "An act most unwise." "Wait, wait! I'm not trying to smurf a fight with you." Snappy began. "I was just smurfing to a cave to smurf some people from a dragon." "Bah! You cannot fool me with your lies!" Sir Gawain replied back, adamantly. "No doubt you're smurfing after the dragon's treasure!" Snappy raised his arms into the air with frustration, "Oh, smurf... You sound just like that Smurf, too!" he said. Suddenly, Sir Gawain began to charge towards Snappy, preparing to strike with his blades. "You have defied King Arthur!" he said. "This place shall be your grave!" Snappy dodged the oncoming strike. "Say your prayers, you thief!" Sir Gawain said, raising his blades again. Snappy charged towards him and tried to land multiple strikes, but he defended against every single one of them. "Do you actually believe your attacks can affect me?" Sir Gawain asked, defending himself from the sword strikes. "Wow, you can smurf it out, and you can smurf it too!" Snappy said, still continuing with the strikes. "Stop fooling around!" Caliburn said, sternly. "Look for a hole that can shatter his defense!" Sir Gawain found a brief moment of weakness in Snappy's multiple sword strikes; so he used it to duck out of the way of the oncoming blade in order to swing his own towards Snappy; who immediately ducked out of the way, the blade missing him by several inches, but it made a big cut in his shirt. They both returned to face each other in continuous sword strikes, with both being evenly matched. "You're not half bad." Sir Gawain said. "But don't fool yourself into thinking that you defeat me!" "Don't give up!" Caliburn said. "Keep going until you find another hole in his defense." "You got it!" Snappy responded, as he continued to match Sir Gawain's sword swings. But at a brief moment, there was a moment of weakness in his defense, so Snappy used it to his advantage and delivered a powerful blow to Sir Gawain, thus grounding him. "Noooooo! How can this be?!" Sir Gawain shouted, in his defeat. Snappy watched as Sir Gawain dropped his blades and slam his hands into the ground out of sheer frustration. "To lose to a mere apprentice... I have been disgraced!" he said in frustration, before he took one of his blades and placed it near his neck. "Only death can remove this stain from my honor." Snappy quickly snatched the blade from his hand, "Smurf me a break! What's up with all this drama?!" he asked. "Silence! Silence, I say!" Sir Gawain shouted. "A knight who fails their king is unfit to live!" "Isn't there more to being a knight than just serving a king?" Snappy asked, with his back turned. "Huh? What are you smurfing about?" Sir Gawain asked. "I'm outta here." Snappy said, as he began to follow the path once more. "People to save, you know?" Sir Gawain just sat there and watched as Snappy ran down the path and off into the distance. Smurf to Part 6 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Tyranny of the Black Knight Chapters